


Sin salida

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escapar no es una opción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin salida

Retroceder y echar a correr sería simple.

Ryou lo sabe, pues lo ha intentado en el pasado, pero también sabe que es fútil.

Vaya a donde vaya el anillo volverá a aparecer, en apariencia inocente y con un brillo que busca tentar, invitándolo a una trampa que él conoce bien.

«Confía en mí, casero» parece mentir el espíritu, aun cuando es imposible que lo haga encerrado en el anillo que reposa en la mesa, sin la conexión que le permite invadir su mente y brindarle a veces la dulzura de la ignorancia y otras veces la crueldad del conocimiento.

Con manos temblorosas, Ryou toma el anillo, aceptando con el la pesadilla que se ha apoderado de su vida y aunque la voz del espíritu, ahora clara en su mente, le produce escalofríos, no hace ningún esfuerzo para resistirse cuando él intenta apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Porque escapar no es una opción.


End file.
